


Koragg

by Vivisha



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Что, если Мастер не просто заколдовал Линбоу, а поступил несколько дальновиднее? И, вернув свою память, рыцарь оказался в куда более сложной ситуации, чем в каноне?





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Ладно, если я не могу прекратить выставлять названия на английском языке, давайте считать это моей фишкой.
> 
> OOC не ставлю, но по факту у автора (то есть меня) местами очень своеобразный взгляд на персонажей.

_Врата захлопнулись. Война завершилась — для всех, кроме воина, оставшегося по другую их сторону. Воина, которому хватило отваги сразиться в одиночку с полчищами Тьмы._

_Но сколь бы силён ни был Линбоу, в конечном итоге и он оказался повержен, пусть и успев запереть в ловушке самого Мастера Тьмы. Теперь величайший из воинов Света был целиком и полностью во власти худших своих врагов._

Линбоу очнулся на холодном каменном полу. Напрягши занывшие мускулы, измотанные долгим сражением, он поднялся на ноги. Доспехи исчезли без следа — энергии их поддерживать в теле не осталось.

Линбоу думал, что доблестно погибнет в бою вскоре после закрытия Врат, забрав в небытие стольких созданий Тьмы, скольких сумеет. Но битва окончилась, а он был жив.

Неприятное предчувствие холодило внутренности. Те, кто следил за Линбоу — а в наличии наблюдателей он не сомневался, — должны были видеть, что пленник очнулся. Линбоу поморщился от мерзкой мысли. Пленник.

Из непроглядной темноты Преисподней вынырнула пара стиксоидов, и Линбоу хрипло рассмеялся. Он был безоружен, но отнюдь не беззащитен.

Но стоило Линбоу сдвинуться с места, острая боль, пронзившая череп, заставила ослабшие ноги подогнуться — и тут же исчезла, оставив после себя лишь призрачный след тёмного присутствия. Не теряя времени, стиксоиды подхватили Линбоу под руки и потащили по сырым пещерам подземелья.

Не ослабляя хватки, стиксоиды поставили его на колени перед зловещей дырой — той самой, куда Линбоу сбросил Мастера во время битвы. Мастера, который теперь, судя по всему, вознамерился жестоко отомстить за своё вынужденное заточение.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — громко спросил Линбоу, силясь придать голосу уверенности.

— _Ты заплатишь за то, что сделал._ — Линбоу не мог сказать наверняка, слышит ли низкий грохочущий голос в реальности, или Мастер влез ему в голову.

— И что ты со мной сделаешь? Убьёшь?

— _Вовсе нет._ — Мастер надолго умолк — и грянул громче прежнего: — _Ты будешь служить мне, рыцарь._

— Никогда! — яростно вскрикнул Линбоу. — Я скорее умру, чем поклянусь тебе в верности.

— _Но ты не умрёшь, пока я не позволю,_ — чуть тише сказал Мастер. — _Тебе нечего мне противопоставить._

Отработанным усилием Линбоу потянулся к дремлющей внутри магии — но под сердцем, где всегда теплился Свет, нащупал лишь зияющую пустоту.

— Что... Что ты со мной сделал? — задыхаясь от гнева, выдавил из себя Линбоу.

— _Всего лишь оставил без светлой магии,_ — не замедлил ответить Мастер. — _Так скажи мне, чего ты стоишь теперь?_

— Тебе меня не сломить, — убеждённо проговорил Линбоу.

— _Посмотрим._ — Голос Мастера пронизало злобное веселье. — _Благодаря тебе, рыцарь, у нас есть целая вечность._

***

Линбоу сидел без движения, спиной бессильно прислонившись к стене пещеры. Он начинал понемногу приходить в себя — а значит, за ним придут совсем скоро. Ха. Пытки по расписанию.

Вместо смеха из груди вырвался булькающий кашель. Линбоу откинул голову на привычный холод камня и едва удержался от того, чтобы на пару минут прикрыть глаза.

Слабоумные прислужники Мастера не отличались богатой фантазией: день ото дня Линбоу пинали, избивали, расцарапывали едва зажившую кожу в кровь — но по крайней мере он знал, чего ожидать.

Гораздо хуже становилось, когда Мастер лично принимался за своего врага. Он насылал на Линбоу невыносимую боль, от которой терялась связь с реальностью, и окунал его разум в омут кошмаров.

Кошмары эти — яркие и живые, на самой грани бодрствования и сна — шептали о смерти. О том, как наверху, где осталась семья Линбоу, те, кого он защищал от Тьмы, оборачивались против своих спасителей. И Удонна с младенцем Боуэном умирали в страшных муках, а буро-зелёный лес окрашивался в алый.

Линбоу, заточённый в Преисподней, не мог проверить, есть ли доля правды в жутких видениях, и его ум оборачивался против собственного хозяина, подтачивая решимость липкими сомнениями. Иногда Линбоу начинало казаться, что кошмарные сцены, которые показывал ему Мастер, и есть реальная жизнь, тогда как происходившее с ним в плену — лишь сюрреалистический бред.

Чтобы вышедшее из под контроля безумие окончательно не поглотило жалкие остатки здравомыслия, Линбоу пришлось признать, что реальностью могло оказаться и то и другое одновременно.

Самое страшное случалось, когда его тело, обессиленное нескончаемыми издевательствами, не выдерживало, и сознание проваливалось в сон. Нет, там не было ни боли, ни мучительных видений — но в том-то и весь ужас.

Там были лишь _разговоры_.

Раз за разом Линбоу обнаруживал себя на бескрайней каменной равнине, затянутой слоистым туманом, тёмно-жёлтым с отблесками лавы. И совсем рядом, в метре-другом от него неизменно появлялся Мастер. Во сне тот почти был похож на человека: только слишком грубые, будто вылепленные из воска черты лица и алый блеск глаз выдавали в нём нечто иное.

Если Мастер однажды принадлежал к человеческому роду, он мог бы выглядеть именно так, когда Тьма уже надёжно пустила корни в его душу, но не успела безвозвратно изуродовать плоть.

— Ты устал, — констатировал Мастер. — Хочешь, чтобы это закончилось?

— Хочу, — глухо отвечал Линбоу, давно потерявший волю к безрезультатным спорам.

— Есть только один способ, и тебе о нём известно, — напоминал Мастер. — Ты не будешь страдать. Ты сможешь наконец узнать о судьбе своей семьи. Это ведь совсем несложно, — его голос, понимающий, мягкий и рассудительный, гипнотизировал.

— Нет, — короткое слово с каждым разом давалось Линбоу всё тяжелее.

— Впереди тебя не ждёт ничего, кроме боли и страха, — говорил Мастер. — Так разорви этот замкнутый круг.

Линбоу молчал.

— Ты сломаешься рано или поздно, и мы оба знаем об этом. Но что, если к тому моменту станет слишком поздно? Что, если в один из дней, когда ты убедишь себя продержаться ещё немного, твоя жена и сын погибнут? — вкрадчиво спрашивал Мастер. — Что, если этот день именно сегодня?

Линбоу опускал голову, упираясь взглядом в потрескавшуюся поверхность.

— Если так, ты будешь жалеть до конца своей жизни — а она будет долгой, не сомневайся, — обещал Мастер. — Отдай мне свою верность, и ты будешь знать, что сделал всё, что мог. Не в этом ли смысл жизни рыцаря?

И Линбоу выдёргивал себя из болезненно короткого сна в страхе не выдержать и сдаться — страхе, готовом вот-вот воплотиться в жизнь. Линбоу сворачивался в калачик на полу в по-детски наивной попытке защититься от внешнего мира. Бесполезно. Всё это было совершенно бесполезно.

В те редкие моменты, когда Линбоу обретал способность ясно мыслить, он всё чётче осознавал ужасный факт.

Час, когда Мастер добьётся своего, близок как никогда.

***

К тому дню Линбоу слишком устал, чтобы суметь вырваться из цепкой хватки сна — и он прекратил борьбу. Он дал согласие на очередной ненавязчивый вопрос Мастера, хотя и знал, что впоследствии пожалеет о своём решении. Серьёзно обдумывать будущее Линбоу тогда был не в состоянии.

В реальности он вскоре стоял на одном колене, склонившись перед своим повелителем.

— _Ты проиграл, рыцарь,_ — пророкотал Мастер.

Линбоу не ответил, позволяя повиснуть тяжёлой тишине.

— _Каково это — быть тем, кто предал свой драгоценный Свет?_

Он не проронил ни слова. И без подначек Мастера свинцовый груз вины душил Линбоу изнутри.

— _Ты хотел бы об этом забыть?_

— Да, — честный ответ сорвался с губ Линбоу, прежде чем тот успел себя остановить.

— _Вот как._ — В голосе Мастера прозвучало удовлетворение. — _Я могу исполнить твоё желание._


	2. Часть II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые события могут не полностью хронологически соответствовать аналогичным в каноне, но помните: это AU.

День триумфа наступил, как ни поразительно, благодаря Империусу. Магия мистических рейнджеров с минуты на минуту должна была перейти к Мастеру, и победа сил Тьмы оказалась близка как никогда. Некому было прийти на помощь рейнджерам: единственный их союзник, достойный внимания, Солнечный рыцарь Даггерон, ввязался в дуэль с Империусом.

Только вместо удовлетворения от собственной победы Корагг чувствовал лишь гнетущую пустоту, будто он потерял нечто важное.

Белая Волшебница появилась в последний момент, полная решимости защитить своих подопечных. Мастер не замедлил наказать незваную гостью, посмевшую бросить ему вызов — и именно тогда с разумом Корагга что-то произошло.

Ослепительная вспышка воспоминания разрезала реальность напополам. Корагг покачнулся, вмиг утратив контроль над собственным телом.

Справившись с нахлынувшим приступом, он заставил себя выпрямиться. Что бы ни послужило причиной произошедшего, приоритетом для Корагга оставался его долг перед Мастером. С личными проблемами он мог разобраться в более подходящее время.

Очередная картинка, ещё ярче предыдущей, вспыхнула в сознании Корагга. С трудом собрав в единое целое рассыпавшиеся мысли, Корагг — или теперь уже Линбоу — неловко шагнул вперёд.

Он вспомнил.

Вспомнил, кем был. Вспомнил, кем была для него Удонна — та самая Удонна, которая теперь находилась на грани смерти.

Вытаскивая Удонну и рейнджеров в одно из бесчисленных измерений, Линбоу думал лишь об одном: защитить любой ценой.

***

Корагг вытащил рейнджеров из передряги, сравнимой разве что с недавним похищением Дженджи — и Ник предположил, что рыцарь вновь посчитал победу сил Тьмы недостаточно честной. Но то, что произошло дальше, никак не вписывалось в рамки разумного объяснения.

— Линбоу? — Удонна как будто признала в изменившем облик Корагге давно сгинувшего в Преисподней мужа. — Неужели это ты?

— Да. Это я.

— Я знала, что ты жив. — Пусть Удонна и выглядела измотанной, её глаза светились счастьем.

Ник, возможно, и не хотел прерывать идиллическую сцену воссоединения семьи, однако вызывающая неправильность происходящего не давала ему покоя.

— Постойте, — вмешался он. — Давайте проясним. Этот человек, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Корагга, — неоднократно пытался нас убить. И мы должны поверить, что он и есть легендарный Линбоу?

— Это он, — подтвердила Удонна, абсолютно уверенная в своих словах.

— Ник прав, — высказалась Вида. — Даже если Корагг когда-то и был Линбоу, сейчас он наш враг.

— Это не так, — возразила Удонна. — Линбоу совершал зло не по своей воле. Магия Мастера Тьмы сильна — вы даже не представляете, насколько — и способна подчинить себе любого.

— Нет, — спокойно произнёс Линбоу. — Они правы. Я поддался на уловки Мастера и добровольно преклонил перед ним колени.

— Этого не может быть, — ахнула Удонна, пошатнувшись — Нику пришлось подхватить её, чтобы не дать упасть.

— Мне жаль. — По непроницаемому лицу Корагга невозможно было понять, искренен ли он. — Всё, что я могу для вас сделать — вернуться в Преисподнюю и дать вам возможность уйти.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Удонна, прежде чем Ник успел выдать грубость, так и вертевшуюся на языке.

Корагг, всегда оставлявший за собой последнее слово, молча отступил на пару шагов и — как ни удивительно — исчез.

Удонна, вмиг словно постаревшая на десять лет, выпрямилась и обернулась к рейнджерам. В её потухшем взгляде Ник увидел лишь неверие, боль и отчаяние — но, невзирая на своё состояние, она объявила недрогнувшим голосом:

— Мы возвращаемся в Руткор.

***

Зеленеющие верхушки деревьев простирались дальше, чем был способен охватить человеческий глаз. Облокотившись на перила обзорной площадки Руткора, Ник размышлял о произошедшем за последнее время.

Несмотря на приобретённые силы, мистические рейнджеры ни на шаг не приблизились к окончательной победе над Тьмой. Разве что Даггерон наконец убил Империуса — но заслуги рейнджеров нынешнего поколения в этом не было. Зато именно на них лежала вина за то, что Удонна, готовая любой ценой вызволить их из ловушки, утратила всю свою магию.

И, будучи лидером мистических рейнджеров, Ник понимал, что отвечать за последствия их поступков прежде всего именно ему.

— Ник, — севшим голосом позвала его Удонна.

В руках она сжимала детское одеяло Ника — единственное, что осталось ему в качестве воспоминания о потерянных родителях.

— Клэр сказала мне, что это твоё, — сказала она, смотря на Ника со странной надеждой.

— Да. — Он непонимающе нахмурился. — Оно досталось мне от родителей.

— Оно принадлежало моему Боуэну, моему сыну, — объяснила Удонна, тепло улыбаясь. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Потрясённый, Ник не нашёлся, что ответить. Выходило, что он — легендарный сын Удонны, а значит, и Линбоу. Того самого Линбоу, который переметнулся на сторону Тьмы и стал заклятым врагом мистических рейнджеров.

— Понимаю, тебе нелегко к такому привыкнуть, — примиряюще добавила Удонна.

— Нелегко? — сердито переспросил Ник. — Узнать, что мой отец — убийца на службе у Мастера Тьмы?

— Постарайся не судить Линбоу слишком строго.

— Искать оправдания тому, что он совершил, бессмысленно, — отрезал Ник.

— Ты не можешь знать, что ему довелось пережить, — возразила Удонна, и в уголках её глаз блеснули капли слёз. — Я не прошу тебя простить своего отца. Просто попытайся понять.

— Хорошо. Я... попробую.

Разве мог Ник ответить новообретённой матери иначе, кроме как пусть и неискренними, но словами утешения?

— Спасибо, — облегчённо прошептала Удонна.

И Ник отвернулся.


	3. Часть III

Ник рассеянно потёр переносицу, морщась от очередного приступа головной боли.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Даггерон.

— Да, я... Всё в норме. — Ник тряхнул головой и перехватил поудобнее рукоять деревянного меча.

В день, когда раскрылась правда о судьбе Линбоу — и о происхождении Ника, — словно что-то произошло. Головные боли, мучившие Ника с тех пор, с каждым днём только усиливались, и он продолжал ломать голову над причиной.

Ник подозревал, что дело было в ментальной связи, установившейся между ним и Кораггом, но происходившее теперь никак не походило на болезненно яркие и чёткие послания, которые Корагг насылал на него прежде.

Возможно, у Ника попросту разыгралось воображение на фоне мигрени.

— Готов? — уточнил Даггерон.

Вместо ответа Ник бросился в молниеносную атаку. Он надеялся, что азарт схватки поможет неприятным мыслям выветриться из головы, но движения были слишком привычными, а комбинации — слишком выверенными, чтобы думать лишь о них.

Ник невольно вспоминал свои многочисленные поединки с Кораггом — и сравнивал. Как он раньше не замечал, насколько похожими были их стили боя?

Погружённый в размышления, Ник пропустил удар, и Даггерон с лёгкостью выбил оружие из его ладони.

— Ты витаешь в облаках, — Даггерон разочарованно покачал головой.

— Просто неудачный день, — буркнул Ник.

— В настоящей битве ты мог бы уже лишиться жизни.

— Знаю, — безразлично ответил он и стал осматриваться в поисках упавшего меча.

Даггерон схватил Ника за плечо и рывком развернул к себе.

— Ты понимаешь, насколько всё серьёзно? — повысил голос Даггерон. — Ты понимаешь, что подобная ошибка может стоить жизни тебе — или твоим товарищам?

Устыдившись своего поведения перед Даггероном, искренне желавшим преподать ему урок, Ник нахмурился.

— Ты прав, я отнёсся к этому слишком легкомысленно, — признал он. — Думаю, нам стоит перенести сегодняшнюю тренировку.

***

Ник ни на мгновение не сомневался, что спит — и в том заключалась странность.

Место, где он находился, не походило на реальный мир, но вместе с тем все ощущения казались слишком живыми и резкими. Донимавшая Ника головная боль исчезла напрочь, а сознание странным образом прояснилось.

Растерянный, он бесцельно брёл по равнине, словно состоявшей из цельного тёмного камня. Насколько позволял видеть желтоватый туман, простирался один и тот же скудный пейзаж, но Ник не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он находится в громадной пещере: невидимые стены и потолок почти физически давили на него.

Заметив вдалеке смутные контуры двух фигур, Ник прищурился, сомневаясь, не ошибся ли, и ускорил шаг. Приблизившись, он застыл от удивления. Происходи всё в реальности, Ник напал бы, не задумываясь — но какой толк был от способностей мистического рейнджера в причудливом сне?

Корагг, лишённый доспехов, стоял на коленях, опустив голову, перед тем, кого, несмотря на вроде бы человеческие черты, язык не повернулся бы назвать человеком. Было в его облике нечто потусторонне-зловещее.

— Ты подвёл меня, рыцарь. Ты сорвал мои планы, которые могли позволить Тьме окончательно восторжествовать, лишь потому что ослабло заклятье, сковывашее память о твоём прошлом, — обратился он к Кораггу, и Ник инстинктивно шагнул назад, догадавшись о личности говорившего.

— Ты забыл, кому принадлежит твоя верность, рыцарь? — вкрадчиво спросил Мастер Тьмы.

— Нет, — безэмоционально ответил Корагг, и Ник обратил внимание, насколько тот выглядел измотанным. — Я действительно подвёл вас.

— В таком случае ты заслужил своё наказание.

— И что вы теперь сделаете? — будто с вызовом спросил Корагг. — Снова заставите меня всё забыть?

— Нет. — Глаза Мастера блеснули алым. — Этого ты не заслужил.

Мастер наградил Корагга долгим, задумчивым взглядом, и внезапно, без видимой причины, Корагг закричал. Пронзительная боль ударила по Нику резонансом.

Спустя минуты после окончания пытки Корагг по-прежнему хрипло хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться.

Мастер удовлётворенно хмыкнул — и, незаинтересованно осмотрев мёртвую равнину, встретился взглядом с Ником.

Сон резко оборвался.

***

Проснувшись, Ник широко распахнул глаза. Дрожащими пальцами он ощупал постель, влажную от пота, и встал.

Часы показывали ровно два часа ночи. Ник приоткрыл окно, чтобы впустить в комнату немного прохладного ночного воздуха.

Усевшись на матрац, Ник обхватил голову руками. Приснившееся он запомнил до мельчайших деталей — хотя и предпочёл бы не помнить. Потому что стало очевидно, что мучившая его головная боль была лишь тенью, отголоском того, что испытывал Корагг, непроизвольно прорывавшимся через связь между ними.

И, отчётливо понимая, что Линбоу в самом деле никогда не желал предавать свет, Ник не мог не задаваться вопросом о том, как поступил бы на его месте. Сколько бы он выдержал, прежде чем сдаться — или прежде чем потерять рассудок?

Возможно, немало. Возможно, больше, чем выдержал Линбоу. Но рано или поздно Ник бы сломался.

И от одной этой мысли ему становилось до безумия страшно.


	4. Часть IV

Ник упрямо шагал по волшебному лесу, и прошлогодняя листва шуршала под его ногами. Всё, чего он хотел, — уйти прочь, как можно дальше от товарищей, чтобы наконец остаться в полном одиночестве.

Выйдя на небольшую поляну, Ник остановился, вдохнул поглубже и снял с пояса тренировочный меч. Фехтование было для него своего рода медитацией.

Сделав пробный выпад, Ник раздражённо покачал головой. Ничего не выходило. Его состояние можно было назвать как угодно, но вовсе не душевным равновесием. Нередко эмоции помогали Нику в пылу сражения, позволяя выложиться полностью, но то, что он чувствовал теперь, только подтачивало его уверенность в собственных силах.

Ник боялся. Боялся повторить судьбу своего отца — и не понимал, как найти в себе волю продолжать бороться с силами Тьмы, зная, что в иных обстоятельствах мог оказаться на их стороне.

Легче было думать, что враг — абсолютное, непростительное зло, не заслуживающее и капли сочувствия. Вот только заставить себя вновь поверить в эту ложь Ник не мог.

С досадой рубанув мечом по стволу ближайшего дерева, он плюхнулся на землю. Он нуждался в твёрдом и единственно правильном ответе — иначе за что ему бороться?

Но что, если единственного ответа и вовсе не существует?

Словно споря с самим собой, Ник помотал головой. Хватит с него бессмысленных сомнений. Даже если знать будущего ему не дано, разве это причина опускать руки?

Вот оно. Ник вскочил на ноги и снова встал в боевую стойку.

Возможно ли, что однажды он падёт? Да.

Ник выполнил простой удар и довольно хмыкнул, не почувствовав в движениях фальши.

Для того, чтобы победить, недостаточно один раз заявить, что ты на стороне Света. Но, пусть никто не гарантирует, что следующая битва будет выиграна, пока что Ник помнил, за кого сражается.

Конечно, выбор есть всегда. И, конечно, не всегда он будет верным.

Но сейчас Ник выбирал Свет, тогда как Линбоу выбирал Тьму. Может быть, когда-нибудь эта расстановка сил вывернется наизнанку, однако битва велась в настоящем времени, и Ник не сомневался, на чьей он стороне.

Мистический морфер зазвонил, предупреждая о том, что остальные рейнджеры вступили в бой со злом.

***

Задыхаясь от долгого бега, Ник вышел на каменистый берег реки и осмотрелся. Положение, похоже, было не из лучших: рейнджеры, поверженные, лежали почти без сил, а неподалёку от них статуей замер Корагг, готовый нанести последний удар.

— Красный рейнджер, — низким голосом сказал Корагг, словно ничего и не произошло во время их последней встречи.

Но Ник не мог поддаться на привлекательную иллюзию. Он принял решение, и всё, что ему оставалось, — признать это открыто.

— Линбоу, — поприветствовал он противника. — Друзья зовут меня Ником, но при рождении мать дала мне иное имя. Я Боуэн.

— Боуэн? — растерявшись, переспросил Корагг. — Мой... сын?

— Да.

И Ник вступил в очередную битву с собственным отцом.

_06.01.2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, некоторые читатели ждали большего, но именно такой эта работа и задумывалась с самого начала.


End file.
